


Our Dads Really Don't Like Eachother

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angel King George III, Devil Samuel Seabury, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, maybe i'll write more?, this is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: They meet on the train, and almost immediately recognize each other.





	Our Dads Really Don't Like Eachother

“I like your… Antlers.”

 

Samuel glanced at the man across from him. Bright, shiny white wings and a halo over his crown. He wore all white, a bit of gold too, and fit the whole aesthetic of the angel gig. Samuel reached a hand up to touch his own antlers, pitch black and the finest bone. He looked away. “Thank you,” He replied, keeping his eyes to the floor. His matching hooves and hairy legs stood out against the crowd, especially next to the angel.

 

The angel continued, “You look familiar.” Samuel chuckled a little at that. Everybody said that, even though most didn’t know who he looked like the most. He sighed.

 

“You might know my father.” Samuel said shyly, “He’s famous. Sort of.” The angel nodded. He reached hand out for a second, then drew it back. He wasn’t entirely sure it was safe to touch the antlers. After all, being infected by dark magic was an angel’s worst nightmare, and he would hate to fall to the darkness in such a simple easy way.

 

So King George asked, “May I touch them? They’re awfully pretty.” Samuel nodded and closed his eyes as the angel reached out and felt his antlers, smooth and glossy. King giggled and pulled his hand away. He joked, “If my father saw me doing this he would mount my wings to the wall.” Samuel smiled and giggled, finally meeting his eyes. He stopped for a moment.

 

There was a sort of power in George’s eyes, shining like a fire in the dead of winter. He blinked and it went away, but Samuel knew what he saw. Samuel gulped, his blood running cold and his face paling. Everything inside him was telling him to run as far away as he could from the angel. From the son of God.

 

“Please!” King blurted, “Don’t run, all the creatures do that when they see me coming!” Samuel stayed put, still cautious.  _ Kill him,  _ A part of his mind hissed,  _ Your father will be so proud of his little prince of hell! _ Samuel shook his head a little. He squeezed the handle above him as the subway train had a bit of a rough stop.

 

Samuel took a deep breath and asked, “Will your father seek me out and kill me for what I’m about to do?” King tilted his head in confusion. Samuel’s eyes glowed a bright gold as he grabbed King’s arm, his nails digging into the skin. 

 

George felt a burning sensation go into his skin and he screamed, immediately getting the attention of everybody in the subway train. The doors opened and Samuel ran out, shouting an apology back to George. “I had to be quick! I’m sorry!” Samuel screamed, running away as fast as he could from everybody’s stares. His hooves echoed through the station as he ran.

 

King George huffed, shaking his head. He got off the train just before the doors shut. Wincing at the burning still on his arm, he rolled his sleeve up to see what happened. Color suddenly flooded his cheeks as he saw a phone number in his arm, already scarring over. He giggled a little, rolling his sleeve back down and heading up town where the gates to heaven were.

 

Meanwhile, Samuel cautiously stepped into hell, where his father waited patiently on the throne for his arrival.


End file.
